Hit by a Piece of Paper
by Noly Hotoke
Summary: How will you know he really loves you if he was just hit by a piece of paper? XD
1. Chapter 1

**HIT BY A PIECE of PAPER - Chapter 1**

_**-AOGA HC-**_

It was 2 am, I still couldn't sleep. I got out of my bed and walked back and forth in front of my laptop which was lying on the table. I was in deep thought of making a new story or what. A series of events of a probable story came flashing through my mind and I couldn't just take a good hold of my thoughts anymore. I sat down on my bed, still staring at my laptop then sighed.

"Why are you seducing me, laptop?" I gave a small chuckle and balled my fist onto my chin. I grabbed my laptop and opened it.

Few seconds had passed, and soon I was able to open a document and type whatever I wanted. I paused for a moment and noticed a small note pasted on the wall. I haven't seen it before so I picked it out and read.

'I love you and I always will.'

"Oh!" I blurted out. It was from Mochu. My boyfriend. I mean, ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him few days ago after seeing him and my bestfriend, Luna kissing in the hallway of our school. Two of my most important persons cheated on me and took the risk of taking out the trust I was giving them. I couldn't bear thinking how they've hurt me. I didn't listen to his explanation nor my bestfriend even tried asking for forgiveness. I just wouldn't listen to them. After all, I couldn't believe them any longer. I hated them.

The note… well I guess he might have posted it before we broke up, pointing out the obvious. Just by reading those words, I could feel the pang of what they did. I crumpled and threw it outside my window without bothering it might hit someone below and for all I care it's 2 in the morning. Who would even dare to stroll around in that early time?

My house has two floors and my room is situated on the second floor so basically, I could throw whatever I want, imagining it as a huge black hole, sucking my every worst days . But then, I suddenly heard a faint 'ouch'.

I slowly peeked on my window and saw a guy trying to read the crumpled paper. "Oh dear!" I covered my mouth with my hand and stared with wide eyes on that person. He suddenly averted his gaze at me and laughed.

I stammered. "I.. I'm s...sorry, mister! I thought it was a trash can!"

He smirked and swayed the paper. "You thought your window is a trash can? Really? Wow, what a huge trash bin you have!"

I rolled my eyes and blurted. "Yeah right. I already said sorry. You can just leave that piece of junk there. Good-bye!"

I was about to shut my window when he said. "No. I'll keep this as a remembrance…"

I slightly nodded but he still continued talking. "A girl confessed to me thinking a window is a trash can. That's a really nice way to catch my attention."

I glared. "Really? As if it was meant for you."

He just chuckled. "I was just hit by this. Of course, it was meant to be." He grinned.

I irritatedly muttered. "I'm quite busy, mister. If you please?"

He smiled and waved his hand. "I'm Koko, by the way. See you around then, Sumire!"

I sat down back to my bed and suddenly shock came to my system. "What? He knows me? And who is this Koko?" I took a pillow and squished my face onto it until I let out a long squeal. "Way to annoy me better."

I gritted my teeth. "He's so cocky to think it was meant for him. Such an arrogant guy. Desperate for attention." I had then realized I've been typing his name in the document. "Damn!" I cursed, slamming the table.

He kinda looked familiar, anyway. Maybe I've seen him before but I never did know his name. He's tall, has hazel brown eyes and quite nice built. His messy not so long hair distracted me the most. He looked like he just got out of bed and didn't bother combing his hair. He looked like a total jerk already.

I sighed. "Now, I totally forgot what to write. That guy sucks minds. His arrogance is too powerful." I shut down my laptop and stood up.

"Why would I even bother thinking about him? It's just a nonsense conversation. Forget it ever happened. After all, maybe I was just dreaming anyway." I smiled and let myself fall on my bed. I placed a hand onto my forehead, straightly staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes then finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIT BY A PIECE OF PAPER – CHAPTER 2**

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!"

I could feel myself shaking and whatever I care I still want some sleep. As I continued dreaming, my whole body started to shake fervently as if convulsing. My whole senses seemed to stop and I could hardly breathe. My brain appeared to be blank as I started to open my lids and then close again.

"She doesn't want to wake up. Ugh! This girl! Koko, can you wake her up?" Even my eyes were closed, I could still hear my mom talking. Upon taking notice of what she had said, I got up then shock filled my body.

"What are you doing here?!" I grabbed my blanket and pointed an accusing finger at him. I looked at my mom with an amused expression. The guy just shrugged and grinned.

"Mom! Why is he here? Do you even know him? He might be a robber! Why'd you let him in! Mom!" I screamed then threw a pillow towards him. He somehow knew my future actions as successfully dodged it. I stared with annoyance at my mother who had been laughing so hard.

"Oh dear… Honey, this is Koko. Do you remember him?" She asked. She looked at me as if waiting for a good answer. I just gave her a disgusted-confused face and muttered. "No. I absolutely don't know him. And I will never want to know."

I composed myself and stood up. I was about to take one step when he spoke. "I won't even try to guess why you forgot about me. It's my fault anyway. But, I just came here to say sorry."

I looked at him with a smug. "Really? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for leaving you." He said sincerely. He looked at me with an apologetic faint smile. "I'm really sorry. Though you can't remember a thing about it, I'm sorry."

"What are you saying –" My mom cut me off. She held my hands. With a bewildered expression, I looked at her with intensity. "I'm sorry, Sumire. We need to just let it be. You don't have to know what happened before. Everything's been okay today. Past is past. He just wants to apologize, but you don't need to know why."

"But why? If it's about me, I still have the right to know. Did I have an amnesia? If so, why can I still remember you but not him?" I asked her. She seemed to be so calm, with her smile still showing, I could almost tell her to stop smiling at me since we've been having a serious conversation. But as I was waiting for her reply, Koko took the privilege to explain.

"You don't have to know, Sumire. It's best this way. Telling you the reason would just hurt you. So please, stop being stubborn and just let it be."

"And you think I can just do something like that? I'm already old enough to understand things. I've been hurt a lot and adding another painful thing won't change me. I have no idea who you are. But if you're determined to let me know you, at least give me the freedom to recognize what you really are to me. If you're someone in my past, then consider me a challenge to take a slot in my memory."

He looked at my mother and slightly nodded. "I'm going now, Mrs. Shouda. I'm sorry for the bother." He said without even looking at me. He was about to leave my room when I spoke. "Why?"

He shrugged and took a glance at me. "I'm sorry. Maybe it was better if I never showed myself to you. Good bye." Then he walked away. I was left disappointed. I was about to ask my mom but she just walked away like what Koko did. She seemed to look like someone about to cry. She was now wearing a sad smile I have never seen with her. She had been so joyful and free, as if nothing can make her sad but this day wasn't ordinary. This day kept me so skeptical about my past. I wanted to know what happened but even how stubborn I get, I could never acquire an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIT BY A PIECE of PAPER - Chapter 3**

**_-AOGA HC-_**

I was still mad. Of course, who wouldn't get mad when people hide secrets from you? The thought about leaving me hanging, without any clue what on Earth they are keeping from me, is a huge question mark in my mind. I went out of my room and searched my mom. I ran to the kitchen but only to find a perfect set of breakfast in the table and small note. I picked it up then read.

'I'll be gone for a month, sweetie. I just have to patch some things up. I love you!

P.S: Forget about what happened a while ago, it was just a joke. I told Koko to take good care of you. He's a son of one of my colleagues. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Sorry, baby. XD'

"What?!" I suddenly screamed. "It was only a joke?! That's not even funny! Arrgh! I'll definitely get mad at you, mom!" I blurted out with my fists up in the air. Because of too much irritation, I sat down on the dining chair and gobbled up the food in the table. Usually, stress gives me too much appetite. Such an appetizer.

I was about to finish the last spoon of rice when a silhouette flashed beside me. Horrified, I took a fork and pointed at that image, only to find the very same guy I never wanted to see. Koko.

"Hi." He said waving at me. "I hope you won't mind if I'd stay here with you for quite some time."

I slumped back eating. "Do I still have any other choice?" I murmured.

"You actually don't." He answered, still sticking his smile at me. "I'm sorry but I'm not talking to you." I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a pitcher of milk. Without looking at him, I sat back and poured it onto a glass.

He's staring at me. I could feel it even without looking at him. It's proven by science and psychology. Instinct. I just continued to whatever I was doing really fast so that I could go back to my room and hide from him for the rest of his stay.

"You just can't hide from me." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. "How the heck..? Can you read minds?!" I shrieked. How could he possibly know what I was thinking? Wondering too hard, I suddenly heard him chuckle.

"It's obvious. You've been eating quicker than earlier before I formally showed myself to you. Don't worry. I'm just here to guard you."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with pure disgust. "Excuse me? Do I look handicapped? And for your information, look at yourself. As if you can be a bodyguard. You're so thin and I bet I can even win over a fight with you. Loser!" I placed my fingers forming an L shape onto my forehead. It's a sign for Losers!

He just smiled then stood up. "You call this, thin?" He curled up his arms showing his biceps. Actually, he's not that thin, but because I was too annoyed having him here, it's best to insult him. "Yes, you're thin." I stoically muttered while munching a french toast.

"Really?" He was laughing at me. "How about this?" He rolled up his shirt revealing a nice perfectly carved abs. I almost choked upon surprise. Embarrassed, I looked away, took my plate and throw it onto the dishwasher.

"It's pleasant to meet you. I have to go to my room now. Bye." I started walking with faster pace. I couldn't be with him for a long time. When I felt him just right behind me, I totally ran away. I might become a pervert if I stayed there. The thought of it gave me already chills and thankfully, I finally reached my room, locked it and threw myself on the bed. "No way!" I screamed, burying my face into a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIT BY A PIECE OF PAPER CHAPTER 4**

**_AOGA HC 773 words_**

Afternoon came and I was still inside my room, thinking how I could stay away from him. I even thought about jumping out of my window but considering I was in a higher altitude, which would be definitely such a risk. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed my friend, Wakako. Thankfully, after two rings, she immediately took over the conversation.

"SUMIRREEEEEE! I missed you! Why haven't you even called me yesterday? I was frickin' worried, you know! The news came widespread. Even Mikan and Hotaru already know about it. That Luna! She's sooo…" I coughed to better stop her from talking. She seemed to understand it so she finally shut up.

"Listen to me. I don't give a damn to that kind of pathetic news, Wakako. It already happened. I won't even care a bit about them anymore. Be it. But at this very moment, I am of a huge trouble."

I heard a loud shriek from the other line, making me pull the phone inches away from my ears. "Why? You killed them?!" I could even imagine the horrified look Wakako could be showing to my face right now.

With a deep sigh, I slumped onto my bed and muttered. "Can you at least let me finish? You're over reacting!" Upon hearing no more response, I continued. "I am of a huge trouble. I need you here. A.S.A.P! I have to stay away with this guy who has…"

Wakako cut me off. "Wait… There's a guy inside your house? You already have a new boy? Oh my God, Sumire!" I rolled my eyes with great annoyance and smacked my phone onto my bed. After several times, I put it back beside my ear and gritted my teeth. "I told you to shut up! Arrrgh! Stop being such a blabbermouth! Just come here and I'd tell you everything. I hate listening to you on the phone. My ears might definitely bleed!" She was about to speak again but I grumpily ended the call and threw my phone over the table.

Several moments of waiting, a small knock echoed into my room. I excitedly opened the knob, but only to come face to face with that smiling psycho. I was about to close the door but he managed to push through. Defeated, I just allowed him to roam around my room. I sat down on my bed following his steps. He seemed to be gazing through my stuff, with his finger pressing his chin and the other arm curled up on his side.

"Are you done? You can go out now." I hissed. He looked at me, striking his usual smile. I shifted my gaze and busied myself keeping my things away. Without looking at him, I spoke. "I have a visitor. If you may please get out of my room now. I'm busy."

And before he could even say a word, the doorbell rang. I hurriedly ran downstairs and opened the door. "Thank goodness!" I dragged my friend inside the house until reaching my room. Upon seeing the guy, she gaped and shifted her gaze at me.

"What are you two doing in your room?!" She literally shouted next to my ear. I managed to give him an intense glare, mouthing, 'Get out, now!'

He shrugged. But before he could finally get out of my room, he stopped just behind us. "I'm Koko, Sumire's knight in shining armor. Very pleased to meet you." He showed his smile and headed away.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Ms. Sumire!" Wakako exclaimed. She pushed me lightly on my bed and picked up a flashlight over my table. It even felt like I was being interrogated by investigators. "What am I? A murderer?" I uttered, covering my eyes away from the light. "And will you turn it off?"

She ticked the lights off and set it back on the table. Finally sitting down next to me, Wakako flashed a huge smile in front of me. "Now, tell me."

I rolled my eyes and pinched her cheeks. "Quit smiling! I could almost remember him!" She jerked my hands off her and pouted. "That hurts. I was just imitating his smile. It's quite different. But anyway, you have to explain now."

"Alright." I was about to utter the explanation when the doorbell suddenly rang again. Wondering who might the visitor be, Wakako and I got out from my room and checked on it. Koko was just in front of the door with his hand twisting the knob. As the door creaked open and finally the visitor was then revealed, only shock filled the two of us.


End file.
